blueteagames_fafandomcom-20200213-history
Normal Quests
These quests form the storyline of the game. Introductory Quests Before entering the game in earnest, you will have five beginning quests. Each of these quests will consist of 2 battles, and have set gold (1) and XP rewards (enough to rank you up). You will also obtain Fable Stones at the end of each, so that by the time you finish them, you will have a Oracle Draw (mandatory). The hero is determined by what you chose as your beginning Hero.For instance, if you chose Beast, your reward in Healing will be a Green Guard,, if you chose Robin Hood it would be a Blue Guard. Tutorial Quests (Gold Background) The Sword in the Stone Fable Commander, we must secure Excalibur before the Lich King does! This mighty sword can be found in The Sword in the Stone fable book. Tales of Red Riding Hood I see you have found Excalibur! To journey forward, you must help me defeat the wolves. Be on your guard, for the Big Bad Wolf lurks in this forest! Lancelot, the Snowfall Knight I see you are on a quest to defeat the Lich King! First, we must search for the Holy Grail, which is guarded by the three fallen knights! Enemies in this fable are water based. Jack and the Beanstalk To continue your journey, you must open pathways to other fairytale books. We can do this by defeating the Sky Giant! Palace of the Orc King Easy Quests (Green Background) Aladdin and the Magical Lamp My prized lamp has been stolen by some unknown evil! We must venture through the Enchanted Oasis and recover it before the evil forces make use of its power. Enemies in this fable are fire based. Adventures of Prince Charming My mighty ship has wrecked on the icebergs of the Frozen Shore! Lead us to Blizzard Peak so that we might find our way home to the Crystal Palace. Enemies in the Adventures of Prince Charming are water-based. Origin of Gepetto My workshop has fallen under attack by invading forces! My army of soldiers can clear them out, if only you will lead our charge Enemies in the Origin of Gepetto area are Nature-based. Tale of the Troll Kings Normal Quests (Red Background) Curse of Briar Rose I've received word that goblins have invaded the briar patch! One Hundred years of slumber have left me weary, so I'll need your help to clear them out. Enemies in the Curse of Briar Rose fable are Fire-based. Return of the Big Bad Wolf Vicious trolls have overtaken my den beyond the Cavern of Rain! We must hurry down the Tracker's Trail and rid the frost kingdom of their evil ways. Enemies in the Return of the Big Bad Wolf area are water-based. The Exiled Prince Croak! I've been cursed by a wicked queen and exiled from my homeland! A kiss from a princess awaits me beyond the Mystical Marsh. I ask that you lead the way. Enemies in the Exiled Prince area are Nature-based. The Wicked Witch This is the first fable where you get a mix of elemental enemies including "key guarding" enemies (auto-defeat if you don't kill them in time). The Dark Dungeon - Part I Hard Quests (Blue Background) Rose Red and the Seven Rubies I must find the seven rubies of the fire realm to enhance my power! Guide me on my journey to the Field of Thorns in search of these magic gems. The Journey of Cinderella Horrible trolls have been sent to invade my enchanted palace! Their leader resides at the Spire of Diamonds. Let's put an end to him once and for all! Tales of Queen Rapunzel We must hurry to the Tower of Leaves. I've received word that it's overgrown with carnivorous plants and we must stop them from spreading before it's too late! Legend of The Manticore The Dark Dungeon - Part II Heroic Quests (Purple Background) Merlin's Quest Tales of the Fairy Godmother Rumplestiltskin and the Mill The Underworld Palace